Monochromatic Metronome
|image=PKH_MonochromaticMetronome.jpg |kanji=単色メトロノーム |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tanshoku Metoronoumu |literal english=Monochromatic Metronome |other names=Hinikureibyo Zeitgeist |jutsu classification=Hiden~Rasen Clan, Uchujutsu, Clone Technique, Kinjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Ace Korimachi |related jutsu=Polychromatic Metronome, Pendulum: Wave Child, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Monochromatic Metronome is a unique and stemming from the Rasen Clan. It allows the user to create specialized clones of the user for a variety of uses in combat. The technique became widely feared in various wars under the use of Ace Korimachi. Overview Utilizing Cosmic Energy, the user is able to synthesize numerous unique clones. These clones are naturally able to take on the attributes of their creators, alongside possessing unique abilities and attributes themselves. This makes them exceptionally dangerous on the field. Abilities and Attributes These monochromatic clones stand out from other clones, mainly by their appearance. They appear to be wrapped completely in bone-like and although they are clones of the user, each clone varies in height, shape and features and don't actually take on the appearance of the user at all. They are only possible to see with the Noryokugan bloodline, though Rinnegan and Sage Mode user's are able to sense them, though even this sensation is ominous. Only Noryokugan wielders can sense these clones directly. These clones don't possess shadows, leave behind footprints when they traverse objects or terrain, make sound, nor does water splash on or flow around them. When this technique is active, the user benefits from and shares the attributes of the clones. Alongside being able to act in sync or independent of the user, the clones themselves are noted to possess such durability that they are completely indestructible, even remaining unaffected by objects such as the . Adding to this, their bodies are unique in that they can defy and negate inertia, as well as apply irresistible force to their attacks, allowing them to penetrate defenses most would considered "absolute". They are also able to use their irresistible force to become an immovable object, allowing them to completely ignore taijutsu and techniques that involve force of any magnitude. They are also capable of negating the intangibility of opponents when they get within a certain range of them. They have also displayed the ability to utilize the user's abilities and perceptive cognition of targets around them. Having displayed the ability to freely teleport from one location to another, they are quite easily able to escape risky situations at will. It possesses a multitude of this wire dangling from it's back, being able to spin around and high speeds and cut down targets in an instant. It also utilizes unique explosives and a double-blades scythe from close combat. It is vastly skilled in the user of these few weapons it possesses. At will, the clones are able to generate weaponry of their choosing, allowing for a much wider range of functionality in combat. Despite already possessing claws, they often use nigh-indestructible monomolecular razor wire to hit and slice targets from great distances with pin-point precision. They can also use the wire for binding targets and grappling. If this wire breaks, the clone can generate more from it's armor. At will, the clone itself can merge with the armor, making space within to wrap around another target to either bind them in place or to provide protection, allowing Ace to utilize them as puppets. When the armor is equipped or unequipped, anything within the way of the armor is instantaneously displaces, allowing it to better escape restraints placed on it. Because the clones can only be sensed in an ominous fashion, there can be multiple clones within the vicinity and target's capable of sensing them would never be able to tell. Combat wise, they are extremely swift and highly evasive, able to traverse the distance of a village the size of the in an instant, and can hit with enough force to leave an impact crater with the radius of a football field, with a single blow being able to knock a creature as big as a , or a technique as dense as a across a vast distance. These clones are able to see and harm both shadows and clones. Ace has been seen creating up to ten of these clones, though he has stated that he could create twelve at most. Despite the number of clones he is able to create, they can stay active near indefinitely, allowing them to support him as long as needed. Drawbacks The clones themselves can only be stopped with fuinjutsu as they can simply force their way through physical restraints and barriers, though even this is temporary, as any fuinjutsu used on they will simply diffuse and vanish after some time. These clones can be completely neutralized with Cosmic Energy attacks, which temporarily disables them for a prolonged period of time. Trivia * Also See *Limbo: Border Jail *Polychromatic Metronome *Pendulum: Wave Child *???